The Prince's Secret Love
by Dawn Julien-Garmadon
Summary: The Prince of Death Kingdom has been engaged to a Princess from the Albern Kingdom. What will happen when the Prince falls in love with the son of the local blacksmith? Will he have to choose between love and dutiy? How will he come out alive with out a broken heart? AU rated T just in case...
1. Chapter 1

Black-Star: So I come in right away right?

Kelzpoo: nope

BS: I hate you!

Kelzpoo: I OWN NOTHING

* * *

-Chapter 1-Normal POV-

The prince walked the castle halls that were painted a dark gray. Candles lit up the hall. The boy was only 17 but as his father was gone for business he ran every thing with the help of his twin advisers. Patty and Liz. And if he ever needed adult advice the Priest Justin was in the church. Which was the only place the prince could go other then the castle. He always dreamt of escaping but he was always caught. He was walking to his advisers room. He entered. "I hope I am not interrupting you ladies." He said, the two twins scrambled to there feet and bowed before there prince.

"Permission to speak sir." Liz said softly.

"You do not have to ask permission to do something that you have free will over." The kind prince said,

"Yes sir. You are always welcome here my Prince. Now my I ask why you have graced us with your humble presents today?" She asked,

"I wish to speak to you both." He started, the two raised there heads from the bow to look up at him. "But believe me when say what happens in this room tonight stays in this room forever." They both nodded as they stood up strait. They all sat on one of the beds. In public Liz and Patty were only the princes' advisers. But when they are alone they are friends.

"But Kid you can't just leave!" Said Patty,

"But I must! You both don't know what its like to be cooped up in this stupid old castle!" The prince complained,

"Well if you do try then King Death is just gonna throw another fit!" Said Liz,

"Look I will take the blame but I'm leaving tonight! I'll be back tomorrow morning! If any one asks tell them the last you saw me was at the church!" The girls looked at each other sighed then nodded.

* * *

Kelzpoo: yes its short but this was just a little back story ish type of thing

Patty: Cool im an adviser!

Kid: Im a prince!

Black-Star: I must be a king then!

Kelzpoo: No you're a peasant Black-Star!

BS: WHAT?!

Kelzpoo: 3 NICE comments for chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Kelzpoo: ok so again I own nothing but if I did own Soul Eater I would make Soul x Kid cannon :3 lol

Black-Star: Who would you par me up with?

Kelzpoo: Most likely ether Tsubaki or your own ego.

Black-Star: HEY!

Kelzpoo: Hay is for horses, NOW ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

-Chapter 1-Normal POV-

The prince put a hood over his head and as the clock struck midnight he ran off. He looked behind to see if he was being followed. He was free. But he quickly learned to look where your going. He found himself toppled on to another.

"Hey! Watch where your going!" Yelled the boy under the prince. The prince sat up off the boy. The boy sat up as well and the prince took in his features. He had spiky white hair and red eyes. He wore a dark blue shirt and black pants.

"I'm very sorry sir." The prince replied,

"You don't look like some one in Death Kingdom and I would know! I know every one! So… who are you?" The white haired boy asked,

"I'm just a traveler." the prince said, he stood up and so did the boy.

"Well I'd be careful if I were you. There are strange things happening around here." He said, "My names Soul, I'm the blacksmith's son."

"I'm Kid." The prince's real name was Death The Kid but the people of the Kingdom called him Prince Death. So only the King and his advisers knew his full name.

"Cool name Kid, so where are your parents?" Soul asked,

"My father is on a business trip."

"And your mom?" Kid looked down and stayed silent for a moment.

"She's gone…" He said softly,

"Oh… I'm sorry…" Soul looked down as if to respect his loss.

"It's ok though, She's been gone for years now and I've learned to understand that she's in a better place now." Kid gave a sad smile.

"You know, you're a pretty cool kid, Kid." Soul laughed resting a hand on Kid's shoulder. "I think we're gonna make good friends." He exclaimed, Kid nodded happily. 'Friends…' He thought, 'The only friends I've ever had were Liz and Patty but they were always more like sisters.'

"Hey Soul!" Called a voice that snapped Kid back to reality. Up came running a boy with blue hair and green eyes. He had a star tattoo on his shoulder. He wore a black male tank top with shorts.

"Hey Black-Star." Soul replied,

"Who's the new guy?" Black-Star asked pointing to Kid.

"This is Kid, he just got here." Soul explained,

"Hello." The prince greeted,

"Hey! I'm Black-Star!"

"It's nice to meet you."

"I know!" Black-Star smiled, Soul rolled his eyes and Kid gave a confused look. "Oh Soul I almost forgot! Your dads looking for you."

"Ok, Well I got to go, bye Kid!" Soul waved as he ran off with Black-Star.

"Bye…" Kid said softly, he put the hood back over his head and walked around the kingdom but the whole time all he could think about was the white haired boy named Soul.

* * *

Kelzpoo: I hope you liked it!

Black-Star: WHAT THIS SUCKS I'M HARDLY IN IT!

Kelzpoo: Black-Star shut up! This FanFic is all about Soul and Kid! Not you and your big ego! Ok well 3 NICE comments for chapter 3! Bye-bye for now my little souls!

~Big thanks to:

1. SecretFantacs: Who doesn't love yaoi? :D

2. Miiv12: Thanks!

3. Kittylover88: I believe it's ALWAYS yaoi time!


End file.
